The Outsider
by selly1987
Summary: AU Season One pilot fic with Ryan a lot different from the show. Re-published from a few years ago


_**New season one fic with a AU Ryan while all other characters are the same**_

_**Ryan lives alone and is much taller than on the show as well as a shorter haircut(Like Ryan Gosling) as well as being more of the bad boy type and more intimidating**_

In the dark streets of Chino, troubled teenager Ryan Atwood walked along towards an old abandoned car his shadow bouncing along the brick wall covered in graffiti from the street lights

Making his way over Ryan removed the crowbar from his leather jacket and used it to smash open the window before jumping quickly inside and hot wiring the car just as he heard a police siren

Looking in the mirror behind him Ryan saw a police car reverse as it started to race towards him

'DAMN IT' Ryan shouted to himself as the car started and he accelerated away with the police in hot pursuit

Racing along the dark streets of Chino, Ryan turned a corner too quickly causing himself to crash the car into a brick wall and the police converted on him with there guns raised and Ryan knew he was in trouble

After a long night in jail Ryan was sitting on the bed in his holding cell when one of the guard approached his cell

'Atwood' The large guard shouted getting Ryan's attention

'You're lawyers here'

Getting up from bed Ryan walked over to where the guard was standing allowing him to handcuff his hands behind his back before leading him to the interview room where his lawyer was waiting on him

Arriving at the interview room the guard un-cuffed his hands closing the door behind Ryan as he walked over to the desk where an older man with dark messy hair dressed in a suit was sitting with paperwork waiting on him

'Hello Ryan I'm Sandy Cohen you court appointed attorney' Sandy said stepping introducing himself to shake Ryan hand

Throwing a dirty look at Sandy, Ryan ignored him taking a seat across from Sandy

'You could do worse' Sandy sighed before sitting down across from Ryan before sorting though his paperwork

'So Ryan you where arrested from car theft' Sandy asked reading the police report

'Yeah' Ryan said rolling his eyes not making eye contact with him

'Any reason' Sandy asked trying to gauge this young kid infront of him

'Look' Ryan said getting frustrated with the questions ' I do what i need to survive, ok i don't expect someone like you to understand that'

'Ryan you and me where the same i grew up in the Bronx, with no father and a mother who worked all hours' Sandy explained trying to connect with the kid

'What ever are you going to help me or what' Ryan sighed not really interested in hearing about this guys history

'Yeah with it being your first offence i should be able to get you off on probation'

After all the paper work was sorted out Ryan was released as he and Sandy walked out together

'So is your mother coming to pick you up' Sandy asked not seeing anyone around to pick him up

'Em ... no her car is in the garage I'm just going to walk home' Ryan lied quickly

'I could give you a ride home ' Sandy offered

'No that's okay my house is just a few minutes walk from here anyway' Ryan quickly responded

'Ok' Sandy replied something bothering him not totally believing what Ryan was saying

'Well here's my card call me at home if anything comes up' Sandy said handing Ryan the card

'Em ... thanks but I'll be okay' Ryan said taking the card shoving it into his pocket before walking off as Sandy watched him go before he disappeared into the distance before getting into his car and setting off home

After a long walk home Ryan feeling fatigued from a mixture off lack of sleep and hunger fantasized about getting a quick something to eat out of his lowly stocked fridge and crashing on his couch/bed

As he approached his small apartment building Ryan noticed his land lord Don Davis standing outside with a sheet of paper in his hand

'Ryan i'm sorry to do this but you've given me no choice' Ryan's landlord said in a sober note before hand him the sheet of paper over

Confused Ryan took the sheet of paper and his eyes immediately traveled down to the bright red capital letters which read EVICTION

'Look i just need a few days to get your money' Ryan argued

'I'm sorry Ryan but you're already a month late with your rent and this isn't the first time this had happened' Don replied not wanting to do this to the kid not knowing exactly about Ryan's past but knowing enough to know he had a tough childhood

'Look I'll give you a half hour to collect your belongings' Don walking away as Ryan let out a deep sigh before walking into his apartment or now ex apartment as he made his way inside and straight into the almost empty bedroom pulling his bag from the closet before he started packing

After packing all of his belongs Ryan with his backpack resting on his shoulder walked out of his apartment locking the door behind him and handed the keys to Don who was waiting outside

'I'm sorry for this Ryan' Don apologized not feeling good about this

'No problem' Ryan said with no emotion before walking away pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it as he made his way trying to figure out what he was going to do next

After smoking three cigarettes and walking for about fifteen minutes Ryan came across a pay phone and realized with the change in his pocket he had about enough money to make one call, dropping the backpack from his shoulder next to his feet Ryan thought over his options and who he would call

Ryan didn't really have any real friends just people's backs he watched and

in turn they walked his, there was always Theresa his on/off girlfriend but she was mad at him after she caught him cheating on her with another girl at a recent party

Resting his head against the pay phone the cold metal resting against his forehead Ryan remembered the card with his phone number Sandy had given him outside the jail

Thinking it over Ryan wasn't usually the type of person to accept charity , in fact the was the last person to do that but right now he was homeless and had zero other options

Reaching into his pocket Ryan pulled out the card and read over the number before picking up the receiver from the payphone dropping in the change and he started dialling the numbers and waited on and answer

'Hello' A women answered

'Is Sandy Cohen there ?'


End file.
